Origamis
by Papillon Holie
Summary: Ela perdia tempo demais com origamis. Ela tinha paciência demais pelos origamis. Ela era apaixonada demais pelos origamis. PainxKonan - Oneshot


**Origamis  
**_Para Quartzo Cristal-sama_

* * *

Ele nunca entendeu o fascínio dela por origamis. Papel. Era simples papel dobrado que lembrava muito vagamente a forma de um ser vivo. Fora o tempo que se perdia fazendo aquilo, arranja-se a folha, dobra, vira, amassa, desfaz, suspira, observa, retenta e finalmente estava pronto.

Ainda assim, não entendia como ela conseguia _perder_ tanto tempo fazendo aquelas coisinhas, que vez ou outra se perdiam pela casa, amassados, explodidos, cortados, comidos e até mesmo saiam voando com o vento.

- É dedicação, Pain-sama.

Dedicação? Sim, ele também dedicava-se a muitas coisas. No bem estar de seus subordinados, dos planos da organização entre outras coisas tediantes, que ele não gostava mas fazia por ser necessário.

No entanto, muitas vezes, pegava-se observando a kunoichi se divertir com as dobraduras. Se bobeasse, ela com certeza possuía um verdadeiro jardim zoológico em seu quarto, afinal, a diversidade de técnicas para origamis que ela conhecia era absurda! Não era a toa que aguentava viver no meio daqueles bardeneiros, afinal, haja paciência para fazer aquilo!

- Pain-sama gosta muito de ver Konan-sama fazer origamis, não acha, senpai?

- ...Santa inocência, tá na cara que ele está é secando ela!

- Secando quem, Deidara-san?

- L-Líder-sama!

É óbvio que ele não ficava _secando_ Konan. A ninja era uma quase irmã, amiga de infância e a pessoa que mais confiava nesse mundo, fora que era seu braço direito.

Mas...

Novamente, enquanto olhava a garoa pela janela pegou-se com os olhos vidrados nos gestos das mãos pálidas da moça. Talvez ele tivesse era raiva de como ela era paciente e como perdia tempo para dedicar-se tanto aos origamis.

E não perdia tempo se dedicando à outras coisas, por exemplo.

Não se dedicando a ele, por exemplo.

E continuava aquele barulho irritante. Dobras, dobras, dobras... Atenção demais a um simples papel. Aliás, porque _tanta_ atenção por ela? Ela sempre fez aquilo, perto dele, quando eram pequenos, quando treinaram com Jiraiya, quando Nagato se foi, quando resolveram fundar uma organização criminosa...

Ah...

Mas eles não estavam em mais nenhuma daquelas fases.

Eram jovens adultos. E _todo_ jovem adulto, sem exceções, possuía um coração que, sem exceção, batia mais forte por alguém. E esse alguém era ela. Sem duvidas.

E parecia que o coração dela batia pelo maldito origami!

Frustrou-se. Se esse fosse o caso, não estava irritado pela atenção dela em si, mas sim por um simples papel conquistar o coração de Konan! E ela parecia responder ao 'charme' do origami, sorrindo, retocando cada pedacinho, tomando todo o cuidado do mundo para não amassar.

Em um ato incalculado, arrancou com agressividade a pequena ave de papel das mãos dela e rasgou-a em mil pedacinhos, lançando-os ao ar em seguida, deixando cair no chão.

A kunoichi observou incrédula.

- Pain-sama, você está bem?! - perguntou desescorando-se da parede e chegando mais perto ao ruivo, sem perceber os efeitos que esse movimento causou.

- Não, não estou bem! - disse tentando se afastar, mas a garota insistia em aproximar-se, colocando a mão em sua testa.

- ...Eu disse que você não devia tomar calmantes! Toda hora você toma um! Isso está te fazendo mal! Está te deixando viciado! - disse tentando convencê-lo de que devia parar com aquelas manias.

E novamente, em um ato incalculado, segurou os pulsos da kunoichi e a prensou contra a parede. Os olhos verdes arregalaram-se, assustados, mas por hora ele apenas admirava a beleza daquela expressão única da garota, nunca a vira com... Medo...

- P-Pain-sama...

- Você está certíssima. Eu estou viciado. Por você.

E sem cerimônias ou pedido, selou seus lábios ao dela. Mesmo que estivesse sem reações, não pode evitar que o beijo dele era... Deveras necessitado, doce e amargo... Ironicamente, lembrou-se de um limão.

Separaram-se ofegantes, ela sem reação, ele de olhos fechados.

- Eu posso estar viciado. Eu amo estar viciado. Mas não quero você viciada por esses papéis.

- ...Bobo... Ciumento...

E agora, quem o beijou com sede de necessidade, foi ela.

* * *

**Com a palavra, a autora: **Quartzo Cristal-sama por... Por... Por vários motivos ù.u Ah, não tenho que ter um motivo óbvio por dar esse presente a ela, afinal, ela gosta de PainxKonan, eu a muito tempo queria escrever um PainxKonan, ela me deixou escrever uma versão da _Akatsuki High School_ para a seção de Bleach, por ela me apoiar por não deixarem eu escrever uma PainxKonan no concurso, enfim :P... Espero que você goste \n.n/


End file.
